


butterfly

by jiangshanghan



Series: crossover [2]
Category: Arrival (2016), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 说明：《环太平洋》及《降临》两作的融合，忽略原文纪年。背景：pr2电影剧情结束后，降临的暗线侧写。私设：罗利没死。





	1. 向烈士们致敬

在PPDC中国莫玉兰军事基地，淅淅沥沥地下起了如绢丝一般的细雨。  
将从阴沉的天际落下的细雨，认为是来自寄托了故人之情的天空哀伤的思绪，是否太过伤感了呢？  
但是，虽说只有一点，邵丽雯现在正沉浸在这样的伤感之中。  
在数月前的战斗中牺牲的人们正静默地凝望着来访者，但那只是虚幻的全息投影罢了。邵丽雯清醒地意识到，他们早已不复存在，只不过为了后来者追忆的需要才被映射在空气里。  
邵丽雯在纪念墙前摆下花束，轻声呼唤着影像下方显示的人名。  
“权……”  
那过于年轻的死亡，在姓名之下的生卒年月之中清晰地记录着。  
“丽雯？”  
邵丽雯转动头部，瞥向声音传来的方向。“噢，戈特列布博士，你好。”  
赫尔曼也来到纪念墙前放下花束，“你和权将军……？”  
“我们从很小的时候就认识。因为家中长辈们的关系，都住在同个军区大院里。不过，高中毕业之后就没联系了。没想到，再见面会是在这里。”邵丽雯的脸上浮现了苦涩的笑意。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“的确，东京的损失本可以避免——如果没放跑纽特·吉塞勒的话。”邵丽雯将目光投向权将军旁边的影像。“在森麻子死后，我曾说过‘从另一个角度看，这不失为一件好事’。现在我也不打算改变这种想法。”  
尽管外表看似文弱，但邵丽雯擅长从不利的形势中寻找出转机，总能为己方争取到利益最大化。“在哪里跌倒，就在哪里爬起来”，这能屈能伸的柔软度正是最教人不寒而栗的地方。  
想起她远程操控“拳击手”（充当逃生舱）使杰克和阿玛拉得以生还的过程，赫尔曼无言地表示赞同。

* * *

在绵密的细雨中，烈士追悼会继续有条不紊地进行。  
直到一个月前才离开军区疗养院，重新回到PPDC队伍中来的罗利·贝克特，和杰克·潘特考斯并肩站在追悼人群的第一排。接着是奈特和朱尔斯·兰伯特——已登记结婚，但尚未来得及举行婚礼仪式的一对。他们身后是奈特和杰克下属的新晋驾驶员小队，年少的脸上没有一丝笑影。  
虽然没有精神连接，但赫尔曼也可以猜到，罗利获知麻子死讯时会是何等悲伤。毕竟，失去“灵魂伴侣”（从各种意义上来说都是），会对人类的精神领域产生很重的打击。  
赫尔曼转过身，和邵丽雯一起慢慢往队列后方走去，给其他人让出位置。  
“……他怎么会在这儿？”邵丽雯话音未落，只见眼前人群一分，让出一条道。  
拥有东方面孔的将军越众而出，来到赫尔曼面前。“做得很好。”  
“请——问——您——是？”  
“……戈特列布博士，您还是说英语吧。他能听懂。”邵丽雯冰冷地提醒道。“我说得对吗？尚将军。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 许愿能写完！  
> 催更请至lofter/weibo@江尚寒


	2. 在风暴来临前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，懂技术的人就是可以为所欲为。

灰色的海浪在他们脚下拍打着凌乱的石堆。饱含雨水的乌云在低空中缓慢地聚集。在阴郁的天空下，海岸呈现不规则的弓形。一条钢骨水泥筑成的防波堤挡住了海浪。

种种迹象都表明，海上正酝酿着一场风暴。尽管如此，正站在莫玉兰基地“城墙”上谈话的二位并未急于离去。倒不如说，他们是在相互较着劲儿，看谁先受不住这透骨的寒冷。

“……如果你坚持要这么干，我就宣布召回所有的机甲，进行返厂修理——立刻，马上。”邵丽雯将双手环在胸前，板着脸。“我可不想让自己的心血沦为旧时代一样的用器。”

“真以为我军非用你司的产品不可？”尚将军从鼻腔发出不屑的轻哼。不过，肆虐的狂风削弱了他轻蔑的效果。

“我可没这么说。”邵丽雯冷笑。“你军还留着不少旧时代的存货，自然不会被我一个小商人掣肘。”

* * *

雨云越来越近。海风吹得雨点斜飞，砸到衣服上。寒气迅速穿透布料，直刺到肌肉里。在一片难熬的沉默中，只有狂风不甘寂寞地怒号。

打破沉默的是一阵金属（无机质）摩擦的轻响。

邵丽雯和尚将军同时转过身，向通往“城墙”的门口望去。只见厚重的金属门缓缓滑开，赫尔曼·戈特列布出现在门口。他左手拎着一把红伞，拄着拐杖的右手小臂上挂着一把黑伞。

见将军和商人都一言不发地盯住自己，赫尔曼不免有些局促。他停了一下，然后撑开红伞，一步一晃地走到邵丽雯面前。“刨歉，窝只、哪啦、亮八、散。”

“没关系，伞够用。”邵丽雯点点头，接过红伞，遮在自己和赫尔曼的头顶。“谢谢，戈特列布博士。”

赫尔曼把黑伞递给尚将军，继续用蹩脚的汉语回话：“不、科起，丽雯。”他想自己或许也该跟尚将军致个意——毕竟中国人常说“来者是客”，但邵丽雯已经捉住他的手臂并大步朝门的方向走去。

“……有空多回家看看你妈妈！”被抛在原地的尚将军对邵丽雯的背影喊道。

“这话留给你自己吧。”邵丽雯头也不回地跨进门内。

* * *

 

在平稳下降的电梯中，只有邵丽雯和赫尔曼两个人在大眼瞪小眼。

“丽雯。”

“什么事？戈特列布博士。”

“叫我赫尔曼就行。我是说，如果你不介意的话。你和尚将军……”

“尚将军是我血缘上的父亲。我十岁的时候，他俩终于离婚了。”邵丽雯面无表情。

“……我本想先问你俩谈了些啥公事的。”赫尔曼消化着上述消息所带来的冲击。

“告诉你也无妨。”邵丽雯打开通讯终端，调出相关资料。“尚将军想用机甲去打那些飞船。”

“果然。”赫尔曼朝空中的投影瞟了一眼。只见 ** _形如橘瓣的银色船体_** 缓缓旋转，周围是用蓝色标记标示的尺寸等数据。“你不同意。”

“我可不会像他那么鲁莽。”邵丽雯毫不客气地说，“如果中国摧毁那些星船，法国、南韩都会跟进，然后就是全球混战。”

“你是对的。”赫尔曼努力将这幅令人不快的、地狱般的战争想象图从脑海中抹去，“毕竟，他们没和‘怪兽’一样攻击地球人。我更倾向于认为他们只是一群游客。你知道的，就像那些迷了路、闯进院子里的小动物——比如松鼠。”

邵丽雯的表情呈现难得一见的空白。直到宣告到达目的地楼层的提示音响起，面对着渐渐洞开的电梯门，她的脸上重新浮现出了往常那种对陌生人使用的、面具般的微笑。“一群体型比大象还大的松鼠？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丧失题外话（ZZ表情包，欢迎改图）（滑稽.jpg）  
> 邵老板：就算你当了兵，就算你能开机打怪，你也没法像我这样搞事情，毕竟我有技术。  
> 尚将军：你有技术了不起啊！  
> 邵老板：sorry，懂技术就是了不起。要召回机甲，就是我一句话的事情。  
> 赫博士：想召回，就召回。
> 
>  
> 
> 参考资料：  
> 环境描写有参考《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。  
> “莫玉兰基地”取景于中国青岛“东方影都”。


	3. 到上海去调查

黄海上的强对流天气持续了整整三天。邵丽雯回上海的行程不得不推迟。

在此期间，关于那些在世界各地出现的橘瓣形外星飞船的流言甚嚣尘上，比起当年的2012之流是有过之而无不及。

* * *

目送涂着邵氏工业集团标记的运输机消失在被夕阳染红的天际，杰克·潘特考斯长吁了一口气，“她真把那些机甲拿走了。”

“你有啥疑问吗？”奈特·兰伯特斜觑了他一眼。

“不。我只是没想到她真会这么干。”

“生意人可是很需要信誉的。”奈特耸了耸肩。“晋海，你们中国人的那句话怎么说的来着，ya-bi-sing……”

“是‘言必信，行必果’。”欧阳晋海严肃地答道。

“这样一来，我们手里就只剩下些旧货。”奈特皱起眉头，“靠它们，能挡住那些东西吗？”

“你认为，地球人和那些——飞船，必将开战吗？”朱尔思挑眉。

“不，但我们必须表示不惜一战的决心。”杰克低沉地说。

“地球人尚未有那种能在宇宙间航行的技术。如果开战，局面不容乐观。”朱尔思一针见血地指出双方的差距。

“我们刚赶走了‘怪兽’。不用这么悲观吧？”奈特微笑着反驳。

“还是谨慎点好。”

“你总是对的。”

朱尔思无语地摇了摇头。

见辩论告一段落，杰克转换了话题，“你们今天见过赫尔曼吗？”

朱尔思惊奇地望了他一眼，“你不知道吗？他跟miss邵一起去上海了。”

杰克哑然。

* * *

从邵丽雯的办公室，可以清楚地看到悬停在东方明珠塔旁边、黄浦江上空的那艘外星飞船。

——离邵氏工业集团总部的这栋楼也不远。

由于军队的介入，外白渡桥到杨浦大桥之间的河段暂时封闭，不许民用船只通行。在东方明珠游船码头、外滩国际邮轮码头停靠的尽是军舰，炮口都瞄准外星飞船，准备对方一有异动就万弹齐发，将其轰成渣渣。

然而，上海毕竟是上海，要想在没病没灾的和平时期疏散全体市民是不可能的。于是，来看外星飞船的普通民众与日俱增，陆家嘴倒比寻常年份更挤了。

赫尔曼来此的首要任务是排查并修复纽特留下的诸多隐患，因此对外星飞船的问题只是稍作了解，之后便由邵氏的职员带去纽特的办公室。

邵丽雯几天不在，集团里多得是事要她拍板，董事会更因无人机的事故对她颇有微词。正是四面楚歌之际，不得空闲，暂时无法尽地主之谊。

在纽特·吉塞勒东窗事发之后，中国军方、中国警方、邵氏集团等几方势力已经先后调查过。这间房里的电脑和纸质文件都被搬走，连垃圾桶都空空如也。

现在，桌上只剩一个玻璃相框，里面装的照片可能是在某次集团年会时拍的。背景是五光十色的彩灯。纽特站在舞台上，对着话筒纵情高歌，神情激动。旁边伴奏的键盘手居然是邵丽雯，倒还是一贯的清冷面色。看乐队的构成，似乎还真是在唱摇滚，不过照片是静态的，看不出唱的什么歌。

“纽特·吉塞勒，你还真成了个 _ **摇滚巨星**_ 啊。”赫尔曼喃喃自语。


	4. 工厂调查

从离开PPDC那天算起，至今已有一周的时间。赫尔曼每天工作八小时，比在实验室还要充实。他利用邵丽雯给的后台检索权限，逐渐从浩如烟海的数据库里摸索出纽特行动的痕迹。

　　纽特在各个无人机量产工厂都弄了“后门”。相关的操作记录时间最早可追溯至十年前，可见其蓄谋之久。

　　其实这些数据邵丽雯自己就可以分析，不过她还有别的许多事要忙，所以只好请了帮手。

　　鉴于纽特的办公室和住所早都被好几拨人里里外外地翻过，无法从中再找到什么新线索。数据分析得差不多了，赫尔曼就去看机甲。

　　离这里最近的工厂位于上海市西郊，一半是生产厂房，一半是收纳仓库。由于之前的事故，厂房现已暂停生产活动。部分刚生产出来、还没来得及投放实际使用的无人机被放在仓库里，已经积了一层薄灰。

　　赫尔曼操作小型自行式升降平台，上升到机甲的头部附近。

　　由于设计是以“无人驾驶”为卖点，这种机甲没有驾驶舱。头部是控制中枢之所在，内容物是人工智能终端。

　　——本应如此。

　　从打开的机甲头盖向内看，一副奇景呈现在眼前。

　　在电缆线和仪表的包围中，有一团蓝黑色的怪物。它的许多根触须向四面八方延伸，与机械中密密麻麻的管线相缠绕，使人难以分清哪是生物的肉体、哪是机械的无机质的零件。两者已经长到了一起。

　　那是“怪兽”的脑——虽然或许并不完整，但它确实是。

　　“怪兽”的一部分。

　　“先驱”的工具。

　　现在，它安静地躺在机甲的大脑中央，没有任何活动的迹象。

　　富士山的“通道”没能成功地开启，地球和“先驱”那边星球的联系暂时被切断，想必这样也影响了残留的“怪兽”活动能力。

　　赫尔曼回想起十年前，在PPDC时和纽特共用的那个办公区域。尽管两人商定划出了分界线，但纽特弄到的怪兽尸体仍会不时地越界一下。

　　想想写满数学公式的稿纸被一堆怪兽内脏或者别的什么脏东西压着，哦，那画面可太美了。

　　“生物学不是我的强项。”赫尔曼迟疑地说。

　　“也不是我的。”

　　换了一身粗布的机械师工作服的邵丽雯用滑轮吊绳从高层平台上缒下来。黑色的橡胶质轮胎纹鞋底在赫尔曼头顶上不到半米的位置晃悠。

　　“而真正擅长这方面的某人……罪魁祸首。不提也罢。”

　　赫尔曼勉强无视了忽然尴尬的气氛。毕竟邵丽雯只是在陈述事实。

　　“要想清除被污染的部分，很麻烦……其他机甲也都是这样？”

　　“不全是。”邵丽雯拉动吊绳，调整了自己的高度，然后跨进机甲的头部，坐在开口的边缘，“当年，是我太大意了。为什么会让一个擅长生物的人来搞机电？”

　　“我也觉得很奇怪。”

　　“其实我本来是‘广撒网’的。没想到吉赛勒会来。”

　　邵丽雯戴上手套和防护面具，拿出工具，开始分离一些缠得不那么紧的触须。

　　亮蓝色的血液缓缓地从被切断的触须截面处流出，一接触到其他物体便开始发生腐蚀的反应。

　　邵丽雯把切下来的一小段触须装进玻璃标本瓶，然后用嫌弃的目光盯着在一阵“嘶嘶”声中被蚀穿了一串小洞的仪表盘。

　　从赫尔曼的角度，看不到仪表盘的惨状，不过他多少能感觉到邵丽雯所发出的低气压。而就在他打算出声询问之前，有一条触须忽然对邵丽雯发动了袭击。

　　“丽雯！”


End file.
